


The Complete List of Quidditch Fouls [Rewrite]

by MyrnaMaeve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Lists, Quidditch, Quidditch Fouls, Rules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrnaMaeve/pseuds/MyrnaMaeve
Summary: [Working Summary; subject to change]Seven hundred Quidditch fouls are listed in the records of the Department of Magical Games and Sports... have you ever wondered what they were?





	The Complete List of Quidditch Fouls [Rewrite]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Complete List of Quidditch Fouls [Original]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024561) by [MyrnaMaeve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrnaMaeve/pseuds/MyrnaMaeve). 



_**Foreword** _

_Quidditch Through The Ages_ tells us that there are seven hundred Quidditch fouls, and that each and every one of them was committed during the final match of the 1473 Quidditch World Cup. Unfortunately, the entire list has never been made public by the Department of Magical Games and Sports, who are of the view that some magicals “might get ideas”. Of course, ninety percent of the fouls on the list are banned anyway, due to the rule concerning wand use against the opposing team, and a large number of the remaining ten percent would not occur even to the dirtiest of players.

Be that as it may, however, many of us are still curious, and long to know more than just the ten or so common fouls that have been released to the public, along with the small amount of more obscure ones mentioned in _Quidditch Through The Ages_. We want to know all the dirty tricks and underhanded tactics players have tried over the years, to hear just how creative they were in trying to give themselves an unfair advantage. We want to know just what all is recorded on that list that has never been released to the public.

Never, that is, until now.

Thanks to the efforts of numerous magicals, the Department of Magical Games and Sports has finally agreed to publicize the list, and we here at Obscurus Books have the proud honor of being the ones to publish it. Read on and discover the depths of depravity that people have fallen to, all in the name of the Magical World’s beloved sport of Quidditch.

Read on, and enjoy… _The Complete List of Quidditch Fouls_.

 

Sincerely,  
Darcy Selwyn  
Head Editor

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are, the new version of "The Complete List of Quidditch Fouls". As is evident from the above, I plan to work it as something that might actually be published in the Wizarding World, and not just a list of rules. There will be anecdotes, foot notes, and other sorts of commentary as well.
> 
> The next chapter is going to be "The Basics", aka basic Quidditch fouls that aren't all that out there, in terms of ridiculousness. I hope to have it out sometime within the next few weeks, but I am having a bit of difficulty in regards to coming up with fouls. If anybody has any ideas or suggestions, I'm all ears.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
